Flesh and Blood
by Darcio
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is new at being a werewolf. Add the fact that he and his pack are getting hunted by a group called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki proves to be a powerful adversary. But with his pack mates and his new boss, They'll probably make it thru.


Flesh and Blood

It was cold and dark inside the room. "stupid hunters, don't even know what monster they've trapped. He was a werewolf, but he was still new to it. It was sad that he new more about himself in a few months than the hunters in a hundred years. They put him in a room with no windows because tonight was a full moon. A wellknown fact, with the wolf community anyway, not all werewolves need the moon to change. Only the wolfmen needed the moon. But there were far more wolfmen than there were werewolves. He was one a few now. He was contemplating how to escape, when he caught the glance of a puddle of water. He smiled for the first time since his capture. Even grimey, smelling like shit, and hadn't had a meal in five days, he was still handsome. He was tall, musular, and blonde. "what girl wouldn't want a piece of me?" he thought as he went to sleep.

He wasn't sleeping long before he heard explosions and screams. "well, he thought, this could be my chance." He got up off the floor and banged on the door. yelling and screaming, he called out for someone to open the door. when the door finally opened he had to rub his eyes, for she came in the room with a white aura. he thought she was an angel. He rubbed his hands on his ratty clothes while taking her in. She was about 5',6" like a doll to his 6', 3" frame, skin as pale as moonlight, Black hair with blue streaks, eyes more red than blood, and about a D bust. "very nice." he mumbled. He went to shake her hand but was hit with a death stare. "Come on we have no time for this, we need to go now."And with that she ran out of the room. He walked out of the room and she was already at the end of the Hall of rooms. At the end of the hall was a doorway that led into the main yard. It was pure meyhem. Bodies of hunters flying thru the air, witches casting spells, trolls smashing hunters under foot, but there was one thing he wasn't used to seeing. The girl he thought of as an angel was in the yard sucking the hunters dry. It was hypmotising how she would go from hunter to hunter taking their blood. He was enjoying the show, till he was almost decapitated by a silver sword. But the vampire/angel saved him at the last moment. "Thanks for that." he said.

"you're usless. What are you, i would've thought since you were in the torture rooms you would be at least a bit strong." "Your probably just a stupid cyclops." She said. To the left a cyclops gives an indignant grunt. The lady was about to go on but was cut off by the blonde. "First off what the hell is your name, two thats insulting cyclop's everywere,and three I'm pretty powerful if i dont say so myself." The lady stared at him for what seemed like an hour. The battle was still raging around them and they were just standing there. Then she answered "my name is Aleera Alucard." She said the name like it was supposed to mean something, but all she got was a blank stare from the blonde boy. Then she went on to say "What are you?" The blonde was about to answer when the leader of the facility said "STOP or we will kill You all were you stand." He was flanked by ten men on each side of him. The leader himself looked weak and sickly, but he was the leader for a reason. The blonde turned to aleera and stuck out his hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, they shake hands, and I'm a werewolf. He slowly starts changing. A long snout now adorned his face, black hair was now all across his body, his nails were now claws, and his eyes were a bestial yellow. He gave a roar that rallied the monsters and witches and made the hunters falter than naruto charged at the line of hunters, backhanding the leader of the facility. The leader was knocked back and naruto followed. He then started feeding on the leader. Once he was finished with his meal he hefted his now eight foot body onto two legs and howled. The hunters that hadn't been killed by the other monsters ran out of the facility followed by all the monsters and witches. the facility was now empty save naruto and aleera. Aleera walked to naruto with a smile on her face. "Well what a supprise, I haven't seen one of you since, well let's just say a long time." Naruto looked at her with his yellow eyes. "Come ,she said, I might have a job for you." Then she walked out of the facility. Naruto weighed his options. He didn't like to be ordered around and aleera seemed like the person to give lots of orders. Plus he needed to get back to his pack. But he was really curious about the job, and the thought of getting to know aleera better was good enough. He gave an iratated growl, he slowly changed back, and he put a dead hunters pants on. "This had better be good." he yelled at aleera, and followed her into the night.

**That's it for the first chapters please review. A few things i want to say**

**When naruto changes think of skyrim(Look it up if u don't know what i'm talking about)**

**This is gonna be naruhina **

**Wolfmen are like scott from Teen Wolf before he was an alpha**

**That's it see you in chapter 2**


End file.
